Secrets of Hyrule
by AnnAnime
Summary: Hyrule has many secrets and the people that live there have many secrets themselves. Gannon finds out one of Link’s secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hyrule has many secrets and the people that live there have many secrets themselves. Gannon finds out one of Link's secrets.

NOTE: In this story I am changing the storyline of "The Ocarina of time" story. Since this is a fanfiction I can manipulate it anyway I like and I think the whole story will be very, not in a bad way mind you but the storyline will definitely will be different. There will not be any yaoi in this story but I promise you that even a fellow fangirl will like it because I have some surprises in store. Also I must tell you that the layout of Hyrule will be like the one in "Ocarina of time" but some things may be changed like some houses and buildings of course.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zelda or any of the character in the games and I write these stories for FREE for all to read.

READ, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.

**Secrets of Hyrule **

**Ch. 1**

The story begins in a little Village called Kakariko Village. There lived many different kinds of people and also a boy named Link. He is 17 years old and lives in the Inn there. He never spoke much and when he did, it was only a whisper so no one never really heard his voice. There was only one person to ever hear his voice and her name is Saria. She is a child that lives in the Kikiri Village. In that village there are only children who never age or change physically. It is also well protected from most outsiders accept for Link. He spent most of his time entering archery contests to earn money, along with working on Lon Lon Ranch for Talon and his daughter Malon. He helped with the cows and horses and he especially liked delivering milk to the castle.

It was a beautiful morning and Link headed for Lon Lon Ranch as usual for work just as the sun was rising. He milked all the cows and after that he was to deliver it to the castle.

MEANWHILE

At Hyrule castle Gannon had arrived at the castle a few days earlier and was staying there. He was visiting on business with the King to discuss a treaty between his people, the Garudos and the Hylians. That very same morning, Gannon was eating breakfast with the King on his balcony in the back of the castle and as they as they discussed.

Gannon Sat at the round table across from the Hylian King.

"Gannon, first off I would like to tell you that I appreciate you coming here to discuss this treaty with me. However I feel bad that you call me "your highness". Please let's discuss this like friends and call me Arthur." The King said smiling at Gannon.

Gannon nodded and smiled. "Your... Arthur, you mentioned in your letter to me that you had a proposal for this treaty of yours."

King Arthur nodded. "Let's face it, I'm not getting any younger and in fact I'm getting older, and I'll need someone to take over for me one day."

Little did they know but Princess Zelda was eaves dropping in the room hiding behind a curtain in her dad's room.

Gannon leaned back, suddenly losing his appetite. "What do you propose?"

Arthur looked Gannon in the eye. "I propose that you marry my daughter. It was Zelda's Idea of course. She really likes you a lot but it is entirely up to you."

Gannon shakes his head. "As much as I like Zelda and as far as I know, she is a sweet girl but if I am going to marry anyone, it will be for love. I'm sorry; you'll have to forgive me."

Arthur only nodded and smiled in an understanding way.

Zelda frowned at hearing that. Then she quietly snuck out of the room.

Gannon then pulled out a scroll and handed it to the king. The King then took it and read it. "I see you have everything in order here."

Gannon nodded taking a sip of orange juice in a glass goblet. "This will only be temporary until we can make a more permanent treaty of course."

The King nodded and then signed the treaty and afterwards Gannon headed out the room and as soon as he stepped out of the room, he saw Zelda standing there looking up at him.

"Did my dad give you his proposal?" She asked him sweetly.

Gannon knew then that it was true that it really was her idea after all . "Yes and I regrettably turned him down." He said and then slipped past her and began to walk away.

This made Zelda Angry. "Why!? Why did you turn him down when you could be a great King of all of Hyrule!" She said angrily.

Gannon stopped and turned around then looked her in the eyes. "Simple… I don't love you Princess Zelda. He then turned around and left.

Zelda then ran to her room crying her eyes out.

Gannon then headed to the kitchen of the castle because he was hungry and he enjoyed the company of commoners as well as people of royalty. He often visited the kitchen on his visits the castle. He could be away from Zelda there for she would bother him if he were somewhere else in the castle. The two head chefs there knew Gannon well. As soon as he walked in they all greeted him.

Susan was one of the head chefs. She smiled at Gannon and then set him up a spot at a table by the wall. He sat down at the table.

"Hello your highness and what would you like to eat today?" Susan asked, smiling.

Gannon smiled. "Please, I have told you, call me Gannon."

Susan blushed. "Alright" and she giggled. "What would you like to eat Gannon?" She says to him and winks.

Gannon smiles. "I would LOVE one of your wonderful chicken sandwiches."

She Smiles and nods and just as she was walking past the door in the kitchen leading outside Link opened the door and then drug in a large crate that read "Lon Lon Milk" on the side of it.

Susan sees Link. "Oh Link! I have been expecting you this morning but can you please sit at the table while I fix his highness a sandwich?"

Link looked over at Gannon confused for he had never seen Gannon before but and then he sat down at the table to quietly wait.

Susan then went off to fix the sandwich for Gannon. The other head chef Ralph was nearby cooking a soup for King Arthur and Zelda for lunch. Gannon looks at Link.

"You must work at the Lon Lon Ranch for Talon." Gannon said to him.

Link only nodded.

"Do you get paid well?" Gannon asked.

Link shrugged not saying a word. He then looked to the ground very shyly.

"It's alright that you don't talk much." Gannon said with a smile.

Susan had just come back to Gannon with the sandwich she had made him.

"Link never talks, but he may let out a whisper every now and then. I'm not sure why he never does but I've known him since he was a little lad." Susan said smiling at Link. "Here is the money for the milk and some lunch for you while you're at work." She said handing him both.

Link only smiled and nodded his head as if it were his way of saying thank you. He then got up and left.

Gannon watched Link leave and then looked at Susan. "You know I can't put my finger on it but he looks a lot like someone else I know but I can't put my finger on whom." He said looking at his sandwich.

He took a big bite of the sandwich and after washing it down with some beer that Susan had brought him, he looks at her. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that Link never speaks?"

Susan figured it was alright to sit at the table and she looked at Gannon kind of nervously. "Truth is….. He hasn't ever spoken since he came to Hyrule."

Gannon looked at her confused. "What do you mean by "Since he came to Hyrule"?"

Susan then got closer to him and in kind of a low voice she spoke. "I mean that when he was about 7 years old, he showed up with a young lady. I really shouldn't be telling you this… please don't tell anyone that I told you."

Gannon just shrugged. "Don't worry.. I won't, you um.. just get back to work." He then finished eating.

Ok that's the end of Chapter one. Please Review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Now before I go writing this next chapter I must make note of a few things. Let's face it… Link is beautiful and anyone who Loves Link would agree with me. Also I want you to know that, yes I already know that Link can swim in the game but I'm making that part different in the story. Just wanted to let you know because I have had people to PM me and tell me about the story when I have beat the game countless times. To the person you reviewed this and said they liked this pairing I Hope you will love the story even if there is no Yaoi and you find out the secret.

**Secrets of Hyrule **

**Ch. 2**

The very next day, the King ordered flyers to be posted all over Hyrule to tell the entire kingdom of a huge celebration of the new treaty that was signed by Gannon and the King of Hyrule.

Link was off that day and as he walked Kakariko Village, he happened to notice one of the flyers.

IT READ:

_In 5 days there will be a huge celebration in celebration of the new treaty. There will be an archery contest, games, food and fun._

_Archery contest:_

_Grand Prize: Dinner with the Royal Family_

_1__st__ Prize: 1,000 Rupees_

_2__nd__ Prize: 500 Rupees_

_3__rd__ Prize: 300 Rupees_

Link was very surprised and needless to say, he really wanted to enter the contest. He thought it would be nice to win something neat. He really loved going to Lake Hylia a lot but since he was not a good swimmer, he couldn't dive very far much less go under water without holding his nose. He planned on going to Lake Hylia soon on his day off.

Link then bought the things in the village that he needed for home and went back to the Inn in the Hyrule marketplace. He sat his food that he had bought and sat it down on the table that he occasionally ate on. He then began to put everything in their special places. Once he was finished and since he had nothing else to really do he decided to go for a walk in Hyrule field. He decided to camp at Lake Hylia since tomorrow was his day off anyway and since it was far away, he would need to pack some food. So he packed a small bag that included a small tent for one, some food and a thin blanket. He also made sure to have his bow and arrows as well as his sword. He didn't own a shield yet but he was working on earning enough money to buy one.

He then set off on his walk. Link loved walking in the field and feeling the wind on his face and the sun shining bright. It was still early in the evening around 3pm so he still had some time to make it to Lake Hylia before nightfall. Link finally made it to Lake Hylia about 3 hours later. He walked rather fast and was surprised he had made it there fast and the sun was just setting. Link then began to gather up some firewood and built a fire in the middle of the lake near the tree there. Link sat by the water for a long time... enjoying the serenity of the water. The full moon lit up the entire night and the reflection of the moon shown on the Lake. It was absolutely breathe taking to Link. He probably sat there for 2-3 hours just staring at the lake, stars, and the serenity of it all. He really wasn't hungry because he had a big lunch earlier that afternoon so about 2 or 3 o' clock in the morning, he went to bed under the little tend, leaving the fire to die down during the night.

The next morning awoke early, just before the sun was setting. He started the fire up and ate some food that he had brought with him. After he had eaten, he then decided to take a bath in the lake. He wasn't a very good swimmer so he decided to go to the shore across the bridge. He then began to strip off all clothes exposing every inch of his bare white skin. He then slowly slipped into the cool water. It felt quite cool but very good. Link then quickly ducked under the water and then came back up pushing the hair back. Looking towards the sun as it rose; he began to rub himself clean under the water.

Meanwhile at the Castle

Gannon woke just before the sun. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Susan was down there already cooking breakfast for King Arthur and Princess Zelda.

Susan saw Gannon and immediately greeted him. "Gannon, you're up very early this morning. Did you have plans?" She asked.

Gannon smiled. "Yes actually. I will not be having breakfast this morning. I would like to ask you a favor though."

Susan smiled. "Sure anything you ask of me."

"Would you please fix me a picnic lunch? Make it a big lunch please."

She gave him a big smile. "Sure, just have a seat please. It will only be a minute."

Gannon took a seat as she had asked and in no time at all she came back to him carrying a picnic basket with a holster to put on the horse to carry it.

"Thank you very much Susan. If his highness should ask where I am, please tell him I went for a morning horse ride. Also could you tell him for me to request that Zelda should not follow?"

"Sure." Susan said understanding.

He then took the basket and mounted it on his horse and rode out of the castle grounds and through the gates as it opened. He rode fast out onto the field. Gannon had planned to get away from all the formalities the night before. He never expressed his feelings but he loved the serenity of Lake Hylia. The sky was getting warmer as he got closer to the lake. After about an hour later he arrives. Gannon then stops after jumping the two fences and gets off his horse to walk the horse the rest of the way.

As he starts to walk with his horse he hears a singing voice not far off. It sounds like the most beautiful voice he had ever heard of a woman. He could hear the words very clearly.

The words

"I know there's someone somewhere someone who's sure to find me soon

After the rain goes there are rainbows I'll find my rainbow soon

Soon it won't be just pretend soon a happy ending!

Love can you hear me? If you're near me, sing your song sure and strong and soon!"

The song didn't last very long…. Maybe only two minutes.

"Beautiful." He thought to himself and began walking again. Soon he reached the Lake and he breathed in the fresh smell of the Lake. He looked around to see if the person that had sung that song was still there. Then he spotted Link. He had his back turned to the shore and he was splashing in the water.

Gannon then walked closer to the shore. "Good Morning!" He said with a smile.

His voice had startled Link. Link quickly ducked down into the water and turned around letting the water guard his body from the neck and down. Link looked scared and didn't say a word and only looked at Gannon and slowly backed away. Gannon smiled big, thinking it was funny that Link was so shy.

"Don't worry; I'm only here to swim in the lake too and to relax." Gannon said in a friendly voice.

Link still said nothing but only stayed in the water.

Gannon then put his horse near the water. He then began to undress himself. Link watched Gannon… he knew he shouldn't…. but could not help himself. Gannon's skin was tanned from living in the desert and because it was also in his blood since he was a Gerudo. He has very broad shoulders and his arms and thighs were huge with muscles. He had absolutely no hair on his body accept for his privates. Link blushed furiously.. and was growing nervous and anxious now. Gannon slowly eased into the water.

"Ah… the water feels soo nice and cool." Gannon said as he completely emerged himself in the water.

As Gannon got closer to Link, he moved further away. He was only on his tiptoes now. Gannon then started swimming to get into the deeper water. Link then quickly turned around and started swimming away from him in deep water, in a panicky state. He was a terrible swimmer and soon he started running out of the will to swim and soon started struggling in the water, he was now drowning. Link was so scared he would die right there in Lake Hylia.

Gannon noticed him drowning and quickly swam towards Link. He was an excellent swimmer and it took him almost no energy to reach Link in time. He grabbed him under the arm and quickly brought him to the top. As he pulled him out of the water, he could have sworn there was something on Link's chest that was soft and plump. He pushed it out of his mind for now thinking it best to get him to sore as soon as possible. He reached the shore and laid Link down on his back on the shore of the Lake.

Gannon's eyes grew wide in shock. Link quickly sat up coughing and covered himself with his arms. Link was not a boy as Gannon had thought. In fact he was a she. Gannon blushed at this new information. As he sat there thinking about this shock, he heard Link start to cry now but with a girl's voice. Gannon then quickly stood up and walked to his things and gotten his cloak and covered her in it. He spoke to her in a soothing voice, thinking she was in shock from the close drowning. He gently rubbed her arms as if trying to warm them.

"shhh… it's alright. You're ok now." He spoke to her softly.

She was almost sobbing now. "You don't understand!" I am ruined!"

Gannon was confused now. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

She looks at him, her tears staining her cheeks. "No one was supposed to find out I'm a girl."

Gannon didn't say anything. "So that's why she never spoke but why was it forbidden for anyone to talk about it in the castle?" Gannon said to himself.

Gannon then stood up and got dressed as Link started to calm herself.

After he finished he turned his back from her. "I'll keep my back turned while you dress."

Link then slowly stood, sniffling and got dressed. As Gannon had his back turned, he noticed the little island had a smoking fire and a little tent. He then dressed himself as well.

As soon as Link was finished dressing she softly said. "I'm finished dressing now."

Gannon turned to her and said. "I see you have a little camp there on the little island."

Link only nodded. Gannon then looked at his picnic basket and he was getting hungry.

"Would you like to share my picnic lunch with me? I have lots to eat. We could sit by your nice little fire and warm up." He asked her.

Link only nodded. She was hungry so it sounded like a good idea. Then they both walked across the bridge and sat by the fire. Both of them then began to eat. Gannon wanted to cheer her up and he said funny things to make her giggle. It was really the first time she was able to act like a girl. Most of the time she had to act like a boy. As they sat there, the curiosity was killing him.

"You know, you can talk to me about it if you want to. I'm a really good listener, and don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Gannon said with a smile.

Link stared at the fire. "No one is supposed to know that I'm a girl."

Gannon only listened patiently and Link continued adjusting her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "When I was really little, I lived in Kikiri village with other kids there, until I was about eight. Then this lady came to the village on my 8th birthday. She went and talked to the Great Deku Tree and once she was finished, she came to me and took me away. I wasn't happy about it. She then took me to The Hyrule Marketplace and we checked into the Inn there. She then explained to me that I was to never talk, or tell anyone I was a girl. She wouldn't tell me why. I was soo confused. She came back to the inn during the day, but left during the night. She was the one who taught me to read and write. When I started to develop as an adult, she showed me how to hide my breasts and then a few days later she left all together, only leaving a note said that I would never see her again and that I would never have to worry about paying the innkeeper for the room as long as I lived."

Gannon then nodded. "So you have lived at the inn ever since?"

Link nodded. "Yes." She had confused look on her face. "I didn't even know the lady's name. I wish I knew why I'm not supposed to let anyone know." She then added as she looked at Gannon. "You promise you won't tell anyone about my secret?"

Gannon smiled. "I promise I won't tell anyone sweetheart."

Link smiled. "Thank you."

They had finished eating by then. "May I give you a ride home my lady?"

Link nodded. "I would love that, thank you."

Well I hope you liked the story even though Link turned out to be a girl after all. I love yaoi and I still love the Link/Gannon pairing but as being a girl myself I too love Gannon and thought it would be awesome to write a story this way. Please Review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews on my story and I hope you all will continue to review. If you do then I will keep writing chapters. Thanks!!

* * *

Secrets of Hyrule

Ch. 3

After Link had gathered up all her things, they headed back to the Hyrule marketplace. Once they arrived at the Inn Gannon helped Link take her things inside. The room looked like an average Hylian home. Once Link had put her things away, she came over to the table and sat down. Gannon had already seated himself at the table. Link was a bit nervous as this as the first time she had really sat down to talk to anyone.

Pushing her hair behind her ears, she spoke softly. "Thank you for lunch."

Gannon looked at her and gave her a kind smile. "You're very welcome sweetheart."

For a few seconds there was silence. There was so much that Link wanted to say but was too shy to say anything. Gannon could not think of what to say and contemplated on it a bit.

"Well I love spending time with you but I am afraid I must leave now." Gannon said as he stood up.

Link stood up and with a bow, she said, "Thank you your highness for the meal."

Gannon lifted her up by the chin gently with his huge hand. "Please call me Gannon. Also in my presence, there is no need for you to bow to me. We are friends after all now so please remember that."

Link blushed at the comment, gave a small smile, and nodded.

Gannon smiled. "Your smile is very pretty… you should smile more often. I must be on my way." And with that he took Links hand in his engulfing it in both his hands and kissed it and gave a gentleman like bow. "Farewell my lady." Then he left flipping his cape behind him as he exited the door.

Link went to bed after that. It had been a long day. The next day he got up rather early before the sun rose. The guard at the gate would usually let it down for Link to go to Lon Lon Ranch to work and then he would let it back up again.

When Link arrived, there was so much work to be done that day. She had to milk the cows then deliver the milk. Then come back to the ranch and clean the horses. Check their shoes and then clean out the barn. It was very hard work but that is how he made his money most of the time.

Meanwhile at the Castle:

Gannon got up early that morning. He is still spending a few more days at the castle to celebrate the new treaty. The Celebration would not come for a few days to give time for people to make preparations. Gannon dressed himself in his armor as usual and headed to the King's room to have breakfast with him. It was an average royal breakfast as usual and they made small talk about the kingdom and this and that. Zelda was also there with them. She often flirted with Gannon but it did not seem to affect him at all and in fact, his jesters made it clear that he was not interested. It made Zelda very angry and Gannon could tell but he really could care less. He could not stop thinking about Link ever since their meeting. He had to see her again and as soon as possible.

After breakfast, they all went back to their rooms. Gannon only stood at his balcony staring at the scenery thinking about the events that took place the day before. As he was drifting in thought he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes? Come in." He said in an almost stern voice.

He turned around and saw that is was Zelda. He should have known.

Zelda walked up to him. "Good morning Gannon. Did you enjoy breakfast?" She asked him with a smile.

Gannon sighed. "Yes it was satisfactory."

Zelda twirled some of hair on her finger. "You know father is having a ball in your honor a few days after the celebration."

Gannon looked at her surprised. "Really?"

Zelda was still smiling and she nodded. "We could dance.. you and I" She said hopefully.

Gannon' expression never changed. "I do not like dancing." He said with a sigh.

Zelda then looked upset. "Why do you not like me Gannon?"

Gannon looked at her confused. "You think I do not like you simply because I will not agree to marry you? Surely, you jest your highness, I never said I did not like you and I only recall telling you that I did not love you. There is a difference your highness."

Zelda moved closer. "Yes I know. However, my Father is getting old and someone will need to take my father's thrown. I however cannot until I am married seeing as I am his only daughter. As for marrying, I cannot just marry anyone… I have to marry someone with royalty in their blood. As you know there are not many people of royal blood these days." Zelda said and paused.

By now, Gannon was staring off the balcony thinking of only link and listening to Zelda too.

Zelda then continued. "It would make a permanent treaty between our countries and thus it would bring the two kingdoms together. What do you think Gannon?" She looked at him waiting for a response.

Gannon then looked at her with no expression. "Yes it would. However, I do not love you. I never will love you. If and when I do take a queen, it will be for love. I have spoken of this to your father"

By this time, Zelda was angry. She did not say another word but only stormed out of the room.

It was around lunchtime now and Gannon was getting hungry. It was killing him thinking of Link and he finally decided to go to where Link works and offer to take her for a picnic lunch. He hurriedly went to the kitchen, Susan and the other head chef and went to Susan taking her hands in his. I have a huge favor to ask of you.

Susan was surprised. "Y..Yes?" She stammered.

Gannon looked a little excited. "Please prepare for me a special picnic lunch for two!"

"A..A.. Special picnic?" she asked.

"Yes… one that you would make for two on a date perhaps. And can you keep it a secret please… Just between us?" He said to her smiling.

Susan realized then that Gannon had fancied someone and smiled big. "Of course your Highness!"

Gannon then released her hands. "I will wait here. I know it will be some time but I do not mind waiting." He said and sat at the table looking happy with the surprise he had in store. Then he thought of something that Susan had said. He also considered what Zelda had said. It was now after 12 and almost 1.

Susan finished making the lunch and brought it to Gannon. "Thank you so much Susan." He said giving her a peck on the cheek. Susan blushed.

Gannon then left the castle on his beautiful black horse. He arrived at Lon Lon Ranch in no time at all. He rode his horse past the gates. The first person to spot him was Malon. Her mouth went wide in surprise and she dropped the things she was carrying.

She then Bowed. "Y…Y…Your Highness. What brings his highness to my father's ranch?"

Gannon looked down at her. "Where might I find Link My lady?"

Malon blushed slightly. "I…In the barn my lord." She said pointing to the barn.

He looked towards the barn then back at her. "Ah I see." He then got off his horse and handed Malon the reigns. "Would you look after my horse please?"

Malon nodded and curtsied. "Yes your highness."

Gannon then headed for the barn. As soon as he entered, he saw that Link was by a horse brushing it. Over in the far corner was Ingo, a hired farm hand.

Ingo saw him and quickly went to his side. "What an honor my lord to have the king of the Garudos himself to visit the ranch. May I be of service?" He said holing both his hands together.

Link heard Ingo's voice and her stomach had butterflies in it. She looked to Gannon and blushed but looked away and continued to brush the horse thinking Gannon was there to have his horse looked after.

Gannon looked in Link's direction then at Ingo. "Yes… can you please give me a moment alone with Link please? I wish to speak with him."

"Yes your highness." Ingo replied and he left.

Gannon walks over to Link and by now, she had stopped brushing. She was very quiet though for she was surprised that Gannon would visit her.

"Good Afternoon my lady." He said to her in a gentleman manner taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Link blushed furiously. "G..Good evening."

Link started to brush the horse again but Gannon gently put his hand over Link's and gently took the brush from her. Link looked up into Gannon's eyes. She could see that his actions were sincere.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since I first met you." Gannon said taking her hand in his and kissed it once more.

She was silent but blushed more. She had never had anyone interested in her before as a girl. She had a few girls to like her but that was very different from this.

"Have you had any lunch yet sweetheart?" He asked looking into her eyes and gently caressing her cheek.

Link blushed even more. She felt as though she were in heaven. "If only this could last forever," She thought to herself.

She then shook her head. "I hadn't had any time for a break. We are so busy here at the ranch lately no one has had time to take a break." Just as she had finished her sentence, her stomach growled. She had not had a thing to eat all day. Not even a scrap for breakfast. As soon as she arrived that morning at the ranch, she was put to work right away. She did not really have much to eat at home except fruit and bread mainly. Normally she ate breakfast with Malon, her dad and Mr. Ingo.

Gannon heard her stomach growl. "You poor thing, I'll be right back… you wait here alright?"

She nodded and Gannon went to Malon and asked who was in charge of the hired farm hands at the ranch. She told him that her dad was and told him to go to the house. She said that he should be there and if no one answers just go inside for he may be sleeping. Gannon did as she said and went to the house and knocked but no one answered so he stepped inside, ducking as he entered. He is a very tall man. There in the corner the man lay with Chickens, asleep in some hay. Gannon walked over to the man.

"Mr. Talon?" Gannon poked a foot at him gently hoping to wake him.

The man didn't budge. Soon after Malon came in and went to her father. "I'm very sorry your highness. I'll wake him for you." She said smiling.

Then she shook her dad very hard. "DAD!! WAKE UP!!!" She yelled shaking him still.

He woke when she screamed. He sat up and murmured an apology. "Dad, King Gannon is here to speak with you." Malon told him putting a hand on her waist looking cross at her dad.

Talon immediately stood up and bowed. "I am sorry your highness, please forgive me! How may I be of service?"

Gannon looked down at Talon. "May I borrow Link? I wish to take him out to lunch."

Malon and Talon looked confused and looked at each other. Malon did not say anything but looked at her Father.

Talon looked at Gannon. "I don't see why not… Anything for his highness."

Gannon gave a big smile. "Thank you. I bid you farewell." He then turned around and went to the door. He stopped and looked at Talon and Malon. "Oh and can I borrow him for the rest of the day as well? I would like him to do some things for me."

Talon only nodded. He wouldn't dare deny Gannon, the king of that for fear of getting in trouble.

Gannon stepped outside closing the door behind himself. He saw that Ingo was outside the door listening in on their conversation. Ingo acted as though he was just standing there. "Fetch me my horse." He ordered Ingo.

Ingo Bowed and went to get his horse.

Gannon then went back into the barn. Link stopped what she was doing and looked at Gannon. She was curious as to what he did.

Gannon walked up to her. "You have the rest of the day off. Please come eat Lunch with me."

Link blushed and nodded. "That sounds great!" She whispered in case someone might be listening.

Gannon then led Link outside holding her hand. Talon, Malon and Mr. Ingo was outside the barn door eavesdropping. They stood and watched Gannon and Link. The horse was there waiting be the door and Gannon lifted Link up onto the horse and then got on himself.

"Hold on tight." Gannon said.

As soon Link was holding on tight he rode the horse fast out of the Ranch.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! I will be more likely to update soon if you do. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Normally I would just update "The Unexpected Visitor" but this story has been eating away at my mind lately, I have so many plans for this story so I thought I would write another chapter. Oh and Don't worry, I'll update all my other stories too. Just tell me in a review which one you would like first after this one. Thanks again for reading! Please review after reading… it only takes a few seconds to tell me you either liked it or you didn't. Thanks!

Secrets of Hyrule

As soon as they rode out of Lon Lon ranch, they went the opposite direction of the ranch and headed towards the Garudo territory. Link had never been this way before. She had heard a lot about it but never had time to explore.

"Where are we going?" She asked Ganon holding onto him tightly.

Holding on was almost difficult because of his broad chest. Her arms are not that long. Ganon must have sensed this and stopped.

She didn't say anything even as he got off the horse and lifted her off the horse. He then got back on, at first she was confused about what he was doing until he reached down from the horse and lifted her up effortlessly off the ground and seat her in front of himself.

"There, is that better?" He asked her in a gentle whisper in her ear.

She blushed and nodded slightly. "Yes much better, thank you. I was having trouble holding onto you."

"I am very sorry, I sometimes forget how big I am and truth be told, I have never rode my horse with anyone before." Ganon said as they started running on the horse again.

Link only nodded and blushed. They rode straight across the bridge and then from what she could see in a sort of blur, she could see the Garudo ladies, guarding the place, kneel as Ganon rode by but they were looking up at them as they rode past with confused looks on their face. The gate was already open for Ganon and he kept riding. Ganon seemed to know where they were going as he rode into the desert. To Link, it seemed like he was aimlessly riding for she had no clue where they were going. It took almost an hour of riding until they reached their destination. She looked on in Awe, what she saw was truly beautiful. They had arrived at an oasis in the desert. There was luscious green grass and flowers growing everywhere. You could also see a small waterfall and a small creek. Ganon had let Link down off the horse and she walked to the bank. It was breathtakingly beautiful. She had never seen anything like this before. Link wasn't even paying attention when Gannon had come to stand beside her as she looked on in awe.

"Do you like it?" Ganon asked her looking over at her to see her reaction.

She looked over and up to him smiling. She had a beautiful sparkle in her eyes. It took Ganon's breath away. She looked so beautiful to him when she smiled like that.

"It's absolutely gorgeous! Like a dream!" She said smiling then she looked sad.

Ganon looked at her confused and gently placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently. "what's wrong?" he asked her gently.

She sniffled. "This seems to good to be true, it's everything I have ever wanted, but I am afraid it may all be just a dream and I'll wake up and be alone again in my little room at the Inn."

She then turned and looked up at him with tears at the edges of her eyes like she was about to start crying. Ganon's heart melted, he couldn't stand to see her cry. Without even thinking, He pulled Link close to his chest gently, and placing a hand on her head and wrapping his other arm around her, he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I swear to you Link, you will never be alone again." He said in a soothing and serious tone.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." Then she rested her head again on his chest and let out a peaceful sigh.

Ganon held her like that for a little longer while Ganon gently caressed her head and kissing it every now then. She felt so at peace and safe in his arms. She never dreamed she could ever have anything like this, though she had always wanted to find love. She had doubted it most her life because she had always hid the fact she was a girl. She felt like she was in heaven.

Ganon finally pulled her gently away to look down at her. He then gently lifted her chin with his hand and slowly he put his lips closer to hers, he was nervous as he did this but moved slowly in case she did not want him to kiss her. She closed her eyes as his lips came close to hers. His lips finally touched hers. The kiss was very sweet and soft at first then something inside Link burned. She suddenly wanted more of his kiss. She had never kissed anyone before but she knew she wanted his kiss more. She kissed him deeper with more passion than she ever knew possible. He complied with her letting their lips passionately entwine with each other and their tongues attacked each other in a moment of passion. Ganon held her closer to his body as they kissed. Both of their hearts raced. She had her fingers entwined in his hair and his hand in hers.

They both stopped kissing suddenly to catch their breath. They had both forgot to breath in their kissing. Link blushed furiously, and looked down licking her kips. Ganon ran his fingers in her hair, his heart still racing.

He gently lifted her chin so she would look at him. "I am truly in love with you Link, and would do anything for you." he then placed a hand on her cheek.

She smiled and her cheeks were red with blush. "I am in love with you too." she said with a peaceful sigh.

After their hearts subsided in beating so fast, Ganon laid out a huge blanket on the bank of the small creek and then they sat on the bank, enjoying the scenery. Link leaned herself on Ganon and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ganon had never been so happy in all his life. He never even thought he would finally find a girl he loved. He had seen all the girls in the kingdom and he didn't fancy any of them at. For a long time he pondered on what he would do now that he had found that special someone.

It was near lunch and he heard Link's stomach growl. "Are you ready for some lunch now?" he said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled and nodded. "That sounds good."

This was my first attempt at writing a passionate kissing scene. I hope I did a good job. If there is something I could have done differently please let me know. Thanks! Please review and tell me what you thanks and again thank you soo much fro reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I think I should take the time to warn you that in this next chapter there will be some surprises so brace yourselves. I hope you will continue to read my stories and again I am sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway read and review and enjoy!!

Note: -…- is for thoughts the dots will be the thought itself.

* * *

Secrets of Hyrule

Ch. 5

After they had eaten lunch, they sat by the creek in silence.

Ganon Finally spoke. "You know, no one but me knows of this place."

Link looked at him silently listening to him.

"I have been coming here since I was little to get away from everyone. It's my secret place and I swore that the day I found that special someone, then I would share it with her…" He was silent in thought.

She smiled and blushed. "That's very sweet, thank you for sharing it with me."

Ganon smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips. "You're very welcome sweetheart."

She smiled even bigger. She felt so happy. They sat there hugging every now and then. It was late in the evening now and it would be getting dark in an hour or so. Ganon had been thinking of something ever since they arrived there in the oasis and now he figured he'd best tell Link while they could be alone.

"Link." Ganon began.

She looked at him.

He took a deep sigh. "The king of Hyrule is having a ball in a few days in my honor for signing the new treaty and………..I was….. Wondering if you would like to go with me." He looked at her waiting for her response.

She was surprised. She had never been to a ball before much less worn a dress. She bit her bottom lip and then stared at the creek thinking. Ganon waited patiently. Truth be told it scared her to death about going because she would be found out and so far only Ganon knew of the secret. She then imagined herself in a beautiful dress dancing with Ganon. She blushed at the thought. She wanted to go badly -but what about the secret?-

She looked at him. "I would love to go, but what about the fact that no one is supposed to know I'm a girl." She said deep in thought.

Ganon nodded. "Yes I have considered that, but I have also decided that I will find out why no one is allowed to know about you and who that lady was, but…" he pulled a blade grass from the ground and was playing with it now. "I wasn't going to do it until I was sure it was alright with you."

She looked away and thought about it for a moment. She thought of how nice it would be to finally know who that lady was and maybe where she came from. Most of her life, she was alone until now. Also she found herself thinking of herself in a dress again with Ganon by her side. She blushed again.

She looked at him with a smile. "I would like that very much! I will go to the ball with you and yes, I would like to know where I came from."

Ganon then threw away the piece of grass and kissed her hand. "I promise to never leave your side."

He then stood taking both her hands in his and helped her to stand. "It is getting late, come, I need to get you home."

So they left the desert with Link seated on the horse in front of himself. When they reached the Inn. Ganon got off his horse and then lifted Link gently off the horse and gently set her feet on the ground. Link stood there smiling up at him. Ganon then reached into his pouch on his horse and handed her a leather wallet that had several rupees in it and took her hand in his.

He then placed the pouch in her hand. "I would like you to take this money and buy you some proper food and whatever else you may like or need."

Link had never seen so many rupees before. It was so sweet of him to care enough to do this for her. She blushed.

She nodded and tied the pouch to her belt. "Thank you."

As she tied the pouch to her side. Ganon had pulled out something else from his satchel. He then took Link's left hand and placed a ring on her finger that seemed to big to fit her finger but before her eyes, it magically made itself fit her finger perfectly.

She let out a gasp. "Wha…. What's this?" She said looking at him.

Ganon then caressed her cheek. "A promise ……. to you that I will always be here for you. It was my mother's ring. I want you to have it."

Link nodded and tears started forming in her eyes. She had never owned any jewelry besides the small hoop earrings she wore.

Ganon placed both his hands on her cheeks making her look at him and looked into her eyes. "This ring is also a magical ring. It will lead you to where you need it to lead you, whether it be to safety, or to our secret place or to even find me… all you have to do is ask the ring."

She nodded. Gannon then kissed her softly on the lips. The place was deserted now so no one was around to see them together. She loved his sweet kisses and blushed furiously as they kissed. She had also forgot to breathe.

He wiped away her tears. " I know you are happy right now and I hate to leave you but I must. I promise I will be back to see you in a few days, if not sooner."

She nodded.

"Also there will be a few Garudo ladies I will send here to see you tomorrow. They will measure you so they will be able to make you a dress for the ball." He told her giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Ganon then Gave her one more sweet kiss on the Lips and got back on his horse and left for the castle.

Link watched as he rode away and then she headed for bar nearby to buy some dinner. All that kissing made her hungry.

MEANWHILE

Ganon arrived at the castle and put his horse in the stable for the night and proceeded into the castle to his room. He had been gone all day and he would have been tired except he could not stop thinking of Link.

He had finally made it to the floor his room was on. Zelda stepped out of her room before he could get halfway to his room. He had almost made it.

"Hi Ganon!" Zelda said Happily.

"Good evening, Your highness." Ganon said with a bow of his head.

"I haven't seen you all day, have you just got in?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, I have been away to see my people and lost track of the time." He said patiently though it irritated him that she was so nosy.

Zelda frowned. She knew from his response that he was not going to tell her the truth. "I had hoped we could do something together today, but you were already gone when I came to your room."

Ganon sighed. "I have told you, your highness that I am not interested in you. Forgive me but I never will. I like you only as the princess of Hyrule and nothing more."

Zelda looked furious. She had always got what she wanted even when she was little. It made her angry that Ganon, the Garudo King who was so handsome and had good breeding did not want her, who is destined to be queen. Before Zelda could say anything, Ganon had said goodnight to her though she wasn't listening. He walked past her and headed to his room. Zelda went to her room and slammed the door shut. Before Ganon went into his room he whispered to his two Gerudo women that guarded his door. He gave them details of where Link stayed and explained the whole situation with Link and that it was to be a secret. Once he was finished, he went into his bedroom. Ganon Slept almost peacefully that night though he missed her very much.

BACK TO LINK

Link Examined her ring. As she sat laid on her bed that night. I glistened in the moonlight that shone in her window by her bed. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. The band was made of gold and the jewel itself was oval shaped and blue. The band is thin on the bottom but becomes bigger near the Jewel. It had several engravings on the ring. On each side of the jewel were Garudo ladies sitting cross legged and holding up their hands with their palms facing up. There was also some letters going around the Jewel in a language she couldn't read. She guessed it was Gerudo. She then rolled over and went to bed.

The next morning as Link had just awoke, sure enough the two ladies were there before the sun had rose. They did what they came to do pretty fast and they left in no time. Link went to work as usual that day. He did the usual work, like milk the cows, clean the barn, and so on.

Ganon on the other hand spent all his time in the records section of the castle all day long. He had been in there since morning. He could not find anything at all on Link. He had searched every record he could find in records that date back to about the time Link was born. He decided to retire for the night so he went down to the kitchen for some dinner. He hadn't eaten all day.

He sat down at the kitchen table and Susan was still there. Susan walked over to him.

"Hello Ganon, What can I fix you tonight? We have some hot chicken pot pie."

Ganon really wasn't paying much attention to her for he was deep in thought and he felt a little frustrated because he had failed at finding anything on Link. The ball was only a few days away, the festival would be the day before the ball. He looked lost and disappointed. Susan could see that something was wrong.

She sat across from him. "What's wrong?" She asked sincerely.

Ganon looked at her. Maybe he could ask her. After all she had almost told him the day he first met Link. He wasn't really sure how to ask though and not be so blunt about it.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Well truth is, it's about Link." he looked serious as usual.

It took only a second and Susan caught on right away. "Oh my, so now you know huh?" She said it looking concerned.

Ganon was shocked. As far as he knew no one was supposed to know. Good thing no one else was in the kitchen besides Ganon and Susan.

Ganon sat quietly and before Ganon could speak, Susan spoke again. "I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. It's a very long story if you would like to know that is."

FLASHBACK

It is around midnight at the Hyrule castle and it's raining and storming outside. There are screams being heard throughout the castle. Susan hurries out of the queen's room to fetch some hot water. One of the King's Visors are in the hall.

He walks up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Is it twins?" He asks her looking angry and worried.

Susan knew why he was asking this. They had a huge discussion about twins being born by the queen some nights before. The Visors had decided that if Twins were to be born, then they would be forced to kill one of the twins. They did not want to have two heirs to the thrown for they knew it would be an inconvenience to them. The Queen felt that she would have twins but never uttered a word of it to anyone but the midwives, for they were loyal to her only.

Susan looked worried. "No! She is having a difficult birth. Now release me so I may fetch some hot water!" She said and pulled roughly away from him and rushed to get more hot water.

About 2 hours had passed and the Queen's screaming finally subsided after giving birth to two girl twins. Susan was horrified. The queen was exhausted and she pulled Susan to her. Susan was holding one of the babies in her arms and another midwife held the other.

The queen whispered to her, barely able to talk. "please…. Take this child…" She gently caressed the baby's head that lay in Susan's arms. "…Take this baby, to the great fairy,… tell her I have left this world and that my dying wish is for this child to be taken somewhere safe." She then handed her the royal Ocarina.

Susan was horrified at this. "But your majesty!" she whispered.

The queen looked at her with sad eyes. "You know what will happen if you do not carry out these wishes, please… I beg of you. Take….the….secret…path….. To the….. Foun…tain….."

Then the queen's body went limp as she passed away. There was blood everywhere and it stung their nostrils. The midwives started to weep silently and Susan looked at the other 2 who looked at her. They had heard the queen's last wishes. They both nodded at Susan. They too knew what would happen to the child if anyone knew she was a twin. She had been a midwife for many years and loved all children. She would not let them kill this precious child.

Susan took up a blanket that she had for the birthing that was not used and wrapped the child in it. She then quickly rush out a hidden exit in the room. She passed down many passages that no one but the King and Queen knew of. It was only used in emergencies. After 2 minutes or so going through the passages, she could see a light up ahead. Soon she had come to the fountain of the Great Fairy. She walked up to the fountain and set the Child gently down and took out the ocarina. She then played the Royal lullaby.

The great Fairy popped out of the fountain laughing. "Welcome, loyal servant of the queen. You worry about the child do you not? I know why you have come my child. I will honor the queen's wishes and take this child to a safe place for her to live out her life." She said smiling down at the child.

Susan didn't know what to say, but she was bowing now.

"Come back here precisely eight years to this date at midnight." She then lifted her arms in the air. "Here is a gift I will give you to call me eight years from now."

A green circle of light surrounded Susan and a small ocarina appeared in her hand. It was green but had no special markings on it.

"I will take the child from here, I will put you back in the queen's room from here so you do not get caught." The next thing Susan saw was a green light and she was suddenly next to the queen's lifeless body. The midwives gasped silently. Turns out it seemed Susan was gone only for a few seconds.

After Susan was gone, the great fairy took the form of a Hylian woman who had pink hair and a long flowing blue dress. She wore jewelry in her hair on her neck and on her ears. She also wore a long black robe. She smiled as she picked up the child. She cuddled the crying baby. She then took the Child to the Great Deku tree, whom named her Link.

EIGHT YEARS LATER

The great fairy took human form once more and retrieved the child. She took the child to the inn that day and over time taught Link to read and write and taught her to hide herself. The fairy told Susan what had happened that night eight years ago.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"And I have been paying the Inn's bill ever since." Susan then sighed. "poor Link, it must have been hard on her." She said as she rested her chin on a hand as her elbow rested on the table. "She is a princess you see and Zelda's twin sister."

* * *

Ok now I had to stop there because there are more stuff in the next chapter. Also I must note that I will add a little bit of the Gerudo language in this story and I'm sorry, I know they never mention it in the game but they do mention the Hylian writing so why can't the Gerudos have their own. I read a story recently where this girl had used it in her story and people complained in reviews. I want to know what is so wrong with using it. iron dune dot com has the Gerudo language if you want to look at it. But if you do not want me to use any please let me know. I hope you still like the story even after the things I have done with it. Please review and let me know. Also I need help with Link's dress!!! I don't know what to do about that!! Help!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that I took so long to update this story. My life has been busy. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Secrets of Hyrule **

**Chapter 6**

Gannon nodded and rubbed his chin. "So that's what happened."

Susan nodded. "It has haunted me ever since that day. That child has not known love."

"She does now." He said leaning back in his chair heaving a sigh.

"So that was who you fancy then." She said with a smile. "That makes me happy. She deserves love."

Gannon only nodded. He knew he could definitely trust Susan now… but he wasn't going to do anything just yet until Link knows the truth first.

"Susan" He leaned forward onto the table. "Would you be willing to tell Link this very story? She wants to know where she came from."

Susan sighed. "I knew that this day would come. The great fairy has even told me this." She then reached beneath her apron and from her dress pocket she pulled out the Green Ocarina the great fairy had given her and looked at it in her hand.

He watched Susan as she took out the Ocarina and as she did so, he saw a great sorrow in her eyes.

He placed his hand on top of hers gently. "I know it will be hard for you both, but I believe it is something that must be faced head on. She will thank you for it."

Susan looked up at him. "I know."

Gannon then stood. "I will arrange for you both to meet. You will be notified tomorrow." he paused. "Maybe we should wait until after the ball? What do you suggest?"

Susan had been staring at the wall as if in a trance. She snapped out of it. "So you are taking her?"

He nodded. "Yes and she has my mother's ring. I gave it to her as a promise. I will marry her.. And she will be my Queen….. I only tell you this because I know I can trust you if the great fairy does."

He then began to pace. Thinking of how he was going to handle this. It could be tricky seeing as the King knows nothing of a second daughter but on the other hand, if all went well then the kingdoms would surely be united.

Susan's eyes followed the dark king. She could tell he was deep in thought. After some seconds of silence she spoke. "I don't think the King really wanted to kill the second child, I think he secretly knew her majesty was having twins but did not say anything to the advisors. Most of the ones that were his advisors then have either betrayed the King or have been fired since. He no longer trusts advisors. It may be safe to tell the king."

All the while Susan spoke, Gannon was coming up with a plan. It was simple. He would wait until the day of the ball. A lot had to be done.

"I agree Susan. We will tell the king, but only at the ball. Link can't know a thing though. I don't want her more nervous than she will be already. You get some sleep." He looked at her with concern.

Susan nodded. "Alright, she won't find out." She trusted him.

Gannon then explained his plans to her. It didn't take long and when they were done, they both went to bed.

The next morning Gannon was up early. He didn't sleep well. He worried about Link a lot and couldn't stop thinking about her and her beautiful smile. He came out of his room after getting dressed and talked to the guards. The dress they were making Link would be ready this afternoon. Several of the Gerudo women were working on it as if Link were already their Queen. The Guards had already told the others about the ring that Gannon had given Link. They spread the word amongst each other but not to outsiders like the Hylians. He told them that as soon as the dress was finished, that he and his guards would take Link to his kingdom to prepare for the ball, for the ball was only a short ways away.

Once he had finished with the guards, he had breakfast with the king and Zelda.

Their breakfast had just been served when the King spoke. "The ball will be the day after tomorrow if that is alright with you. Your people are also invited to come as well. After all, this is a celebration in your honor."

Gannon was pleased to hear this. "My people would be most honored. However I must leave this afternoon, to return to my kingdom to announce your invitation. I will also need to prepare a suitable wardrobe as well." He smiled.

Arthur smiled. "Very good!" He looked at Zelda.

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

They made some small talk about the ball some and the music and so forth. Once breakfast was over, Gannon headed towards his room to prepare to leave that after noon. A lot had to be done between tonight and tomorrow.

However, before he could make it into his room, Zelda stopped him. "Oh Gannon?"

He turned and looked at her. She came over to him, blushing furiously and playing with her hair. "I'll see you at the ball." She smiled at him and walked to her room.

He only watched her, expressionless and as soon as she was in her room he went into his and began to pack. Normally he would ride his horse but since he would be carrying some of his luggage back with him, some of which were gifts from the royal families of Hylia that were somehow related to the king.

By the time he had finished packing, it was already noon. The guards then moved his luggage to the carriage. By time it was packed, it was almost one. Gannon got into the carriage and his guards drove the carriage, led by Gannon's horse. They knew the drill already and what the plans were. They headed straight for Lon Lon ranch where Link worked.

They rode the carriage right into Lon Lon ranch and stopped just outside Talon's door. The guard that sat by the driver got down and opened the carriage door for Gannon and bowed.

Malon came running up for she was coming from the storage shed across the ranch. She curtsied to Gannon. "You're Highness. How may we be of service to you?"

Gannon smiled warmly. "Good after noon. I must speak with your father, if he is available."

Malon Smiled and bowed. "Yes sir, Right away!" She then ran inside.

Gannon gave a chuckle as he heard Malon yell at her dad to wake up. He was apparently hard to wake up. Moments later Talon came outside.

He bowed. "How may I be of service, your majesty?" He said smiling.

Gannon wasn't going to beat around the bush. "I need you to let Link off work for a few days, to help me with the upcoming ball. I can however send a few of my people to help on the farm while he is away and I assure they will work hard and fast."

Talon did not even hesitate. "Of course my Lord." He looked at Malon who stood beside him with eyes wide and her mouth agape. "Malon, would you go fetch Link please?"

Malon snapped out of her shock and ran into the barn. Link was milking the cows for the second time that day. "Link! Link! Gannon is here!"

Link looked up at her with a confused looked. "He's asked for you to have a few days off work to help him with the ball and father said yes! They're waiting outside for you!"

Link looked surprised but she continued to milk, for she was almost done.

Malon grabbed Link by the arm. "Don't worry about that now! I'll finish it later! His highness is waiting on you! Come on!" She grabbed her hand and practically dragged Link outside.

As soon as she saw Gannon, she was a little embarrassed with the way she looked but at the same time grateful but most of all, she was very happy to see him again.

She smiled at him as she walked to him, not bowing or anything. Gannon smiled warmly back as if they were best friends.

"So are you ready to come help me with the Ball? This will be fun." Gannon asked.

Link only nodded.

Talon and Malon stood with their mouths agape and wide eyed. It was a bit rude to do so in front of royalty but Gannon let it slide for he thought it was funny. Link waved goodbye to them and left with Gannon in the Carriage.

As soon as they were inside the carriage and riding towards Gannon's Kingdom Link gushed. "Oh my, this is great! A real carriage! I have never ridden in one before!" She smiled looking out the window.

Gannon smiled. "I am glad you are happy sweetheart. The reason I came to get you is because the ball is the day after tomorrow and we need this evening and tomorrow to prepare our wardrobes."

Then when she looked at him and put his hands in her hair and held her close to himself with the other and kissed her deeply and passionately. She happily returned the kiss.

After the kiss he kept his face close to hers and rubbed her cheek. "Oh have I missed you. And soon you will be dancing at the ball with me and you will be and are the most beautiful woman in all the kingdoms." He then held her hand in his as they rode to his castle.

Link blushed at the thought of the ball and dancing with Gannon. She nodded. Gannon held her hand in his the whole way there. They didn't talk much except when she asked questions about the land. She was very excited the whole way. When they finally arrived at Gannon's Fortress, Link stood in awe at how vast it was. Gannon gave her his arm and they walked inside. As they passed, the Gerudo ladies bowed. He then showed her to her bedroom. It was rather nice and pretty, like a queen's, or at least that's what she thought at the time. She walked around the room a bit as Gannon stood by the door.

"I am sure you will want to freshen up and change. I will send the servants with hot water and fresh clothes. They will get you anything you need. I am sorry sweetheart but I must take care of a few things but I will see you soon." He smiled.

She walked to him and nodded. He then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips taking her breath away. He then left her in the room alone and blushing. She went and lay on the soft bed. It was much softer than the one where she lived. She only lay there for a few moments looking at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door.

She got up quickly and got off the bed. "Yes? Come in."

The door opened and in came about five to six Gerudo women. Four of which were carrying a large pot of hot water. Two were in front and they bowed. "May we enter my lady, to prepare your bath?"

Link didn't know what to think. Why were they bowing to her, she was only Link and no princess. "Yes, please."

The two in front came in and held the door open for the ones holding the pot. They took the pot to an adjoining room. These ladies looked different from the soldiers she had seen. These women had white on instead of the bright colors. They also seemed less intimidating.

One of the ladies walked up to her and gave a little bow. "May we be permitted to bathe you my lady?"

One of the others stepped forward and took her hand and they led her into the bathroom. She was speechless so she didn't know what to say and just went with them. She had lived her entire life as a boy, so this was out of the norm for her. When they entered Link saw the biggest and most beautiful porcelain tub, she had ever seen. The water was covered in pink petals and the air smelled sweet, like flowers.

Without another word, they began to undress her. She blushed furiously and shyly covered herself but then one spoke to her.

"It is quite alright my lady, we are all women here." She smiled warmly at Link.

Link smiled in return. She then let them finish undressing her and helped her into the tub. She loved the feel of the hot water on her skin and it soothed her aching muscles. They let her soak a bit, putting more bath salts in the tub. They then proceeded to wash her hair and body. Once she was all clean, they helped her out and dried her. Afterwards she was wrapped in a cloth of some sort and led into the bedroom again. There they dressed her in a beautiful skirt that was sheer and some panties, something she had never worn before. And the top was a lot like what the ladies that were dressing her was wearing; only her clothes had jewels on them and were very lovely. They also put some lovely diamond earrings on her. Once she was fully dressed, they guided her over to a full length mirror. She was quite lovely.

"You are quite lovely my lady." One of the ladies said to her, smiling. "Forgive me for saying this, but I really do believe our lord truly loves you." She smiled warmly.

All link could think to do was nod and she found herself blushing as she thought of their time together in the oasis.

They all noticed and giggled. "Oh my, and I see the feeling is mutual." She cleared her throat. "Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Katara and I will be your lady in waiting from now on so to speak."

Link looked shocked. "Wh..What? My lady in waiting? Really?"

They all giggled and Katara put a veil over her the base of her nose covering her nose down. "Why yes my lady." She smiled and looked Link over and she looked beautiful. "Now you are ready to join Lord Gannon for dinner."

Her heart fluttered at the thought of Gannon seeing her in this outfit. It made her feel sexy and kind of mysterious and little shy and embarrassed all at the same time.

The ladies then escorted her to Gannon. He stood as soon as she entered the room. She looked so beautiful to Gannon that he felt glued to the spot, unable to take his eyes off of her. Link blushed at his response and stood there looking at him a moment. They ladies giggled and then left before Gannon could say anything to them.

Finally she spoke to him. "Do you like it? Katara and the ladies dressed me." She said it shyly and with a sort of laugh.

He shook his head slightly as though as if waking from a trance. "Why yes, you are more lovely than anything I have ever seen and he strode over to her and took her hand into his and kissed it.

She blushed and Gannon could see it. He smiled at her and gently removed the veil. "I hate these things sometimes." He then threw it to the side and embraced Link and kissed her passionately.

When the kiss was over he smiled at her and holding her hand he led her over to the table for two he had set up on a balcony with a view of the desert. It was a warm evening but not too warm and the sun were setting. She was glad the clothes were thin to keep her cool. He helped sit in her seat, pushing it gently under her as she sat down.

There was a flower in the middle of the table between two candles that she had not seen before. "Oh! What a lovely flower. I have never seen one of these." She gently caressed its petal.

Gannon smiled. "It's a desert flower. They grow only in this region. I am glad you love it."

She smiled at him and nodded. They sat and ate their food and talked and every now and then Gannon would take her hand in his from across the table and rub the inside of her hand with his thumb and he held it sometimes as they talked and laughed. Link was finally happy for the first time in her life and she didn't want it to end.

* * *

Please review! I will update my other stories soon! I am already working on them! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the long wait! Here it is finally!**

* * *

**Secrets of Hyrule **

**Chapter 7**

The meal was lovely and delicious. It was the best meal Link has ever had in a long time. Once they were finished, Gannon stood from his seat and offered Link his arm, which she also stood and happily took. They walked through the palace, Gannon giving her a tour on the way out of the palace walls. They strolled outside and chatted some.

Gannon felt Link shiver, so he took his cape off and wrapped it around her. "Sorry, it gets cool at night here."

Link blushed, clutching the cape around her with one hand. "Thank you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, holding his arm. They could see where they were going for the moon was full that night and it lit up the night. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Gannon talked as they walked. "The ball is the day after tomorrow my dear, and my subjects have informed me that your attire for the ball is ready."

Link was silent, thinking of the ball. She felt nervous, excited and scared but she so wanted to go with him to the ball.

"What if people stare at me?" She looked up at the moon.

They stopped walking and Gannon looked at her and using his hand, he turned her chin so she could look at him. She blushed and her heart fluttered.

"If they do, then it will be because you are the most beautiful one there." He smiled and kissed her.

The kiss was lovely; she always seemed to forget to breathe.

They walked around some more and Gannon decided that since Link worked with animals all the time, he thought she might like to go see some of the horses in the stables.

As they arrived at the stables, she squealed in delight. "Oh I just love animals! Those horses that pull your carriage are lovely!" She then petted one of the horses.

Gannon smiled, watching her. She smiled as she got a brush and brushed one of the horses.

"You do love horses, I can tell." He stood a few feet away and smiled at her as she brushed and petted the horse.

She smiled and looked at him. "Yes, ever since the first time I ever saw a horse, of course the first horse I ever saw was a pony."

Gannon was silent and leaned on a wooden beam by one of the stalls.

Link continued to brush and pet the horse and her eyes gleamed with delight. "I was very small and it was daylight still, so I went out to play in Hyrule field. I then found the ranch, that's where I met Malon for the first time and she introduced me to Epona. I really loved her and she was skittish and wouldn't let many people near her but I had made friends with her, with Malon's help"

She looked at him, smiling and put the brush back in its proper place and walked over to Gannon and took his arm. "Let's walk some more, the night is so pretty and I would rather walk with you."

Gannon smiled and he placed a hand over hers and they walked some more. They wondered aimlessly as they talked.

Gannon cleared his throat. "I hope you are happy, sweetheart."

She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes seemed to gleam in the moonlight, it made Gannon's heart ache.

"Oh I am very happy; you are so kind and sweet to me. It is very nice to finally be myself." She was smiling at him, letting him lead the way.

To her he looked so handsome and strong but in some ways he looked a bit intimidating but she could see the kindness there in his eyes.

He smiled and he looked at her left hand and saw that she was wearing the ring that he had given her. "I am glad you are happy sweetheart. I want you to always be happy for you deserve it."

She just smiled and they walked some more in silence.

They walked, what seemed like forever and Gannon looked at the moon, it was getting late. "We need to go back now, it is getting very late. I will walk you up to your room."

They then walked back to her room. They stood at the door.

She smiled. "Well I suppose this means goodnight."

He smiled. "I would love to tuck you in and kiss you goodnight…that is if it's alright with you."

She thought about it. "I am sleepy." She smiled. "I would like that very much."

They walked into the room and Gannon sat down in a chair by the table in the room.

She headed for the bathroom after grabbing her gown that was laid out for her on the bed. "I'll be right back okay?"

He smiled and nodded. She then went in and closed the door behind her. As she was getting ready for bed, Gannon went and pulled the covers back on the bed and stood waiting patiently for her.

She came out in almost no time. Her cheeks were red from blushing. Her gown was a simple white cotton gown that was also feminine with lace and ribbons on it something that commoners did not get to wear. Link looked beautiful in it to Gannon. She walked up to him, blushing. He placed both his hands on her cheeks and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

He then picked her up and laid her in bed and covered her with the covers. He then kissed her on the forehead and caressed her head gently, those beautiful blue eyes looking at him adoringly.

He gave her another sweet kiss on the lips and caressed her head. "Goodnight sweetheart, if you need anything, there will be a guard outside the room."

She smiled, still blushing and nodded. "Goodnight Gannon."

He blew out the lanterns and left the room and then went to his own room and went to bed.

Link slept very well and had a beautiful dream about going to the ball with Gannon. In the dream, they danced and danced, looking only at each other. When she awoke the sun shone brightly through the curtains. It was blinding and beautiful at the same time. She sighed and rolled over onto her side looking at the balcony curtains, as she was waking up. After lying there a few minutes she sat up and stretched and looked around. It was all real, and wasn't a dream after all. She really was at Gannon's castle and the Ball was tomorrow. She got out of bed, putting on some slippers and opened the balcony doors. She stepped out and looked around and leaned on the railing. It was still sort of cool but was getting warm. There was a knock on the door.

Link went back into the room, leaving the balcony doors open and cracked the door. "Yes?"

There were two Guards and a lady holding a tray of food. Link opened the door and the lady with the food came in.

As she entered she bowed her head. "Good morning, your highness."

Link gave her a funny look. "Highness?"

The lady smiled. "Yes, his lord ship has instructed us to give you the utmost respect."

Link blushed and didn't know what to say so she watched the lady set up the table for her. It all smelled really good.

There were eggs, sausage; hotcakes which were only for the rich, for it took lard to make them and orange juice. "MMM smells delicious!"

The lady smiled and bowed. "I hope you will enjoy it your highness."

Link smiled at her. "Thank you! I know I will."

She smiled and welcomed her then left. Link enjoyed her breakfast. When she had finished, the same lady came to fetch the tray and dishes. Link spent a long time on the balcony, it was warm out but the sun felt good too, it was early so it wasn't too hot yet. As she watched the sun come up, she did not hear Gannon walk into the room.

He came up behind her. "So, what do you think?"

Link turned around and saw him and smiled, giving him a big hug. "I like it…. It's different and I like the warmth as well."

Gannon smiled and kissed her on the top of her head and caressed he hair. "I am glad." She looked up at him and he continued. "Tomorrow is the ball so today will be a very busy day for me I am afraid… and for you as well, so sadly I will not see you again until this evening. The ladies need to make sure your wardrobe fits you properly and they want to spend some time with you which I have agreed to. In the meantime I have some errands of my own I need to run, as well as a wardrobe fit. I am having a special outfit made just for the occasion." He then smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Link smiled. "Alright then, if you must… however I will miss you terribly my love."

Gannon smiled sadly and caressed her hair, "I will miss you as well… however I will see you this evening for dinner and I will tuck you into to bed early… tomorrow is a big day for us."

So they kissed and Gannon left her there. She didn't see him all day that day until night time. He tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. "Tomorrow is a big day… you need lots of rest." He said as he caressed her cheek, smiling his kind smile.

She returned the smile "Goodnight my love, sleep well"

He then left the room after blowing out the lantern.

As she slept she dreamed about the ball.

* * *

Sorry for the looong wait…. I just been busy doing other things. Please forgive me!


End file.
